Devil May Cry: Mystery of Oasis Island
by Devil's Core
Summary: Dante's past is catching up to him, his female comrades have gone missing since a few months ago.Somebody now knows their location, and at the same time will bargain with him for his help, but with this new mission he needs help from one of his most hated
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I dun own Devil May cry...(In the Backround : damn lawers i said it...Take that gun away from me – I have nothing you want so buzz of to some other random sucker – Oh-ho look who has the gun now!Thats right back off, and let me continue with the disclaimer)...Ehem here was I. Oh yes i dun own DMC and any characters not mentioned within the series is mine only. (Keeps gun pointed at lawers) : )

This is my second story, it will have a hell lot of chapters, **aprox.** 20-30, but dont keep your hopes up, I may pause the story due to exams or some random trip my mother drags me to for vacations.But that doesnt stop Devils Core now does it?

So with what chapters I got enjoy!

_Blah blah_ Someones POV / Flashback

"Blah blah" Someones talking

Blah blah action

**D E V I L M A Y C R Y : MISTERY OF OASIS ISLAND**

**England**

Hot puffs of air could be seen infront of her, her feet hurted badly that it would give her blisters...not that it cared.She need to get the child in a safe place, far away from herself.Heavy footsteps echoed behind her, but she kept going, and stopped to look around the corner.

A few feathers fell from the sky and shadows moved around her, she could feel them getting closer, her whole family was destroyed infront of her...no, not destroyed, _murdered._Her pain, her joy, her time and strengh taken away in an single moment.The child in her arms was the one of only hopes of the family line to survive, What did she ever do to deserve this.She was taught right, to be a respected woman, but no society wouldn't consider who you are, but _What you are._The other children were never targeted, yet they want them all dead.

She turned left into a warehouse, she looked frantic, she placed the unconcious 7 year old in a crate and closed it slightly so air can go through, she brushed a silver strand on the girls face, wiping a bit of blood.The woman´s face was half covered in blood so was her torso, her lungs have been punctured by the hit she recieved, and her ankle sprained.

She looked around, her eyes widened, tears fell freely...it all blackened.

------------------------

**Manhattan-1995**

Streets were filled with busy people, the sound of the car horns ripped throught the air, from above buzzed around, looking through windows, shopping, rushing to get to work.

"Do you know who moved into old McMakenzie's place?"Hawk eyes turned its cold stare over to the two women, walking on the sidewalk, 4 stories below, her ears twitched tuning in she listened.

"No I dont know.Who?" The raven haired woman inquired as they stopped to sit on the bus bench across the street.The 9 year old swirmed in her hands, wanting to sit down alone while she played GameBoy©$.

"A tall...handsome man and his daughter" The chocolate colored woman replied with a dreamy look on her face, tossing a blonde hair out of veiw. "He's name is Sebastian, I believe, but he's not home at times"

"Does she have anyone to take care of her"

"If you consider regular visit to her apartment babysitting..."

"Nobody then, poor thing must be scared being all alone "The woman patted the head of her daughter, whom swatted her hand, groaning "Mom!" She looked back at the blonde female "What does he do for a living?"

"Noone dares ask him, I dont know why, I gave her cookies this morning just to make sure she doesnt starve" The bus passed infront of the 3.

"Well Millie I must be going, tell me everything when i come back" The girl put away her yellow gameboy and hugged Millie "Bye Millie" The raven haired woman waved as both got on the bus.

"Yes, Yes Kalina. Say hi to your husband for me, Bye Mary" She waved a kiss and resumed her path once the bus left.

The Hawk eyes blinked, turning away from the window to stare around the apartment, yellow paint peeled of from the walls in many places, lumpy couches filled the living room and dirty tilles filled the kitchen floor.very few pictures were placed around the living room, the coffee table waas littered with books, papers and pictures of people.

One the biggest lumpy couch slept a man, his body rose and decended to indicate he was breathing.His short blue hair sprawled over the pillow under his head and little snoring coming from his throat.

------------------------

**Years later**

A female figure took of her hat to reveal cascading silver blue hair down to her ankles, she sat down on a bench right infront of a mirror.Grabbing a brush from the drawer she commenced a daily ritual.

_I remember when I was little, Id clean up the mess father would make every night, but that day he had taken most of his long working days at home, but he didnt do much but sleep and talk with me if he were awake.Id arrange his papers in order for the next day and clean up, while he would fight to keep food on the table.Id cook his dinner, talk with him and tuck him to sleep._

_Hed tell me to stay within the building while he was gone.We review possible escape routes and which one to take in certain occacions, it happened when my mother was alive.And if I needed anything, Id have to go next door to Mrs.Jones (The woman who gave me cookies that day).I can recall once that he didnt come home one night._

The figure gazed intensly on the ghost streets below, swallowed by night, life was nule._It was a day I was fed up with hiding, from being babied.I wanted independence for one night, when I went to the store alone nothing would happen to me, I never feft the breath of danger lingering over my spine._the young ladys hands reached for the lace hanging tightly around her neck, a small oval mirror laid their over her collarbone, and conected to it were diamonds running around the piece of thick black lace.she stared intently in the mirror reflexion.

_I dared my Fathers words that day.._

_The hawk eyed girl ran down the fire escape, surprizingly making no noises, from the 2 stories down, she jumped landing softly on the ground.She immeadiantly made a dash to the park.Minutes later I knew, once that I left, hed turn that very doorknob connecting us to the corridor, but I didnt care I wanted to feel danger, to feel free._

_I walked around the park taking big and long steps, streching my legs and swinging my hands back and forth.I remeber seeing him take his long sword out of its scabbard and gracefully cutting the leaves that had fell through the air.I didnt care, he casted a glance at me brushing one of the silver strands that fell on his pale complexion.I kept tking big steps and pushed my chest out a little, I laughed, he stared strangely at me then returning to his training.I watched a bit out of the corner of my eyes as I paraded on the fountains edge.I left after a while, crossing the boundries of the park and a little forrest$$..._

_I no longer remember._

_I see pained images if I try to recall that night, trees frozen, bodies laid around me, blood on my hands and spoiled on the pure white snow below me.My vision returned to me, as I stared at the lake bofre me, sparkling under the thin layer of ice, my body felt dull.Noises came from behind me, I still remeber the bewildered faces of my Father and that silver haired man._

The hawk eyed female stopped in a mid-brush staring into the complexion of the man behind her, she resumed brushing. "Your eyes tell me confusion" He ran a white gloved hand through his pale blonde hair, scanning the pink room for any confort, he failed.

"Some story, eh Kiddo"

"I agree, Dante" She let her hair fall down to the floor again, grabbing a hat from the corner of the desk she got up, Dante pulled out her chair before she could ruin her dark blue dress.A little girl came running in, she looked just like the young lady, only her eyes glistened a sea-green within her cat eyes, her hair was short covering her shoulders, and her forehead.

"The guests are getting restless" She tugged on the older version of hers hand.

"Lets go Demon hunter, lets not keep them waiting"

------------------------

_Temen-Ni-Gru, I was part of that fearful conspiracy...called Fear Factor.I was the one that helped that silver haired man summon the great tower.But I regret such a thing, my father being his right handed man, had some influence on me, my other father$$$ was also part of this.They needed the blood of the Legendary Dark Knight (which he already had) and the blood of a priestess, mortal.But mine was much more powerful, I had to work with that bastard, Arkham, the murderer of my friends mother, not to mention that was her father.I sweared to her Id leave it to her hands, but i didnt feel convinced.The only thing keeping him alive was my vow to my friend._

_I summoned each one of the devils from their hidding places, and told them to keep their guard for a new challenger.I showed everybody a false face._

_I wanted to do something right in my life for once._

------------------------

Dante let out the mouthful of air he had kept in as he and the limp body over his shoulders got out of the collapsing, heaving the clad blue half-devil further over his shoulder, to prevent him from pushing his wound anymore.

Lady walked over to the demon hunter "Its all over uh?"

"Its only the begining, more will try to open the underworld"

Off in a distance, the hawk eyed female smiled sweetly, as she observed the 3 from the ruined building not far from the shattered tower.Dante looked into her general direction, the silver head turned her back and draped by a black cloth, the cloth drifted away leaving no trace of her.

------------------------

What do you think? Review me if you enjoyed being confused.

$ :Forgot when gameboy was released

$$: Ive made up the whole location of the little forrest

$$$: The Hawk Eyed female(As I like to call her) father Sebastian is only her foster father, Her other father is the man that married her mother, that doesn't mean he is her real father either.

And now press the pretty button you see below

Do it! 


	2. Choosing allies

Disclaimer: I am back peoples as you know already I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY series. Maybe I own a poster or two. BUT THATS IT. No need to bring out the lawsuits.

Lets get it on with!

------------------------

**Now in days**

Life on the streets was almost none existant, occassional couples passed by. It as mid-October and it was already snowing in Manhattan, strange isn't? But no one seemed to care and the few people there seemed to enjoy the emptiness. The sun was almost ready to set.

A lonely man sat upon a bench, his eyes concentrating on the book infront of him. A single silver strand caressed his forehead's skin, as the wind blew slightly, the man's sky blue eyes stared intently at the large book, it's leather spine laid on his gloved hands, and with the other he turned the delicate page. It was written in an hieroglifical language with green ink. Pictures of demons printed on its surface doing unspoken things to humans, turning the page again, it showed two amulets, then the two amulets together in a pool of what seemed like bood. Sighing deeply he closed the book, dust scattered over his grey winter coat. Grabbing the slender scabbard next to him, and the coffee cup along with it he walked away from the happy setting. The full moon shone brightly over the sky after its victory over the sun.

------------------------

The vision focused onto the window far away, a violet haired man sat with 3 lady companions; the sitting next to him had long bronze hair and dazzling blue eyes, within her hand she held a glass of red wine. Another woman had a green eye, her other eye lightly covered by her short dark chocolate hair. The last of the woman covered half of her face with her vibrant crimson hair, she also had emerald colored eyes.

The long distance vision faded a bit so the whole window could be seen, the women chatted contently with the man, theirs smiles twisted slightly evily and their eyes grew a violent glint. A click was heard through out the silent atmosphere, a vertical and horizontal line crossed each other to mark the target; the red eyed man.

A frustrated sigh escaped the figure, it lowered the Sniper rifle letting it hang from its side effortlessly. Strolling around, thinking, and watching the 4 in the window feast upon a brought dinner by the maids of the enormous mansion. Stomping, while looking through the windows view, the figure ran a silver gloved hand over the black mask upon its face. It took out a black cellphone and dialed a number.

------------------------

A motorcycle engine roared up with life, buzzing out into the dark silence. A man weaved his leg brandished in tight red leather pants over the seat. Confining his silver .45 handgun after decapitating a sole demon running around in the murky streets of New Jersey. Being called for a rode trip for only a pesky devil wanna-be pissed him off greatly. But the pay was good.

Sighing deeply as the sky-blue eyed man started his way toward what he called home. His friends, Lady, Trish and Lucia disappeared while he was on a mission like this only no one to hunt and no one to pay him. When he returned to the office, no one was their to greet him with a gunshot to the head or a hug. But with all the sightings gave enough money to handle damages and future expenses.

The sword which laid on his back as he sped up the highway back to Manhattan crackled with more vigor than before.

Upon arriving at the Devil May Cry HQ (As he baptized himself after taking Lucia as a partner) Dante Sparda threw himself at the red busted couch´s mercy. He closed his eyes, yawned bit and his eyelids closed and opened slowly, almost dangerously into slum-

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG

The silver haired man's eyes shot wide open.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG

A moment passed

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG

Dante rolled to the other side of his body. Groaning in frustration.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG RIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG

Again he blinked, while the old fashion phone threatened to ring itself off the receiver. He grabbed the leather boot he took off a moment ago and threw it at the device. All together it tumbled to the floor not 15 ft. away (His NEW place is bigger than before), the phone fell off the receiver and it stopped ringing.

This time Dante didn't try to go to sleep. If someone was this desperate to not understand that he wants to sleep, it must be urgent.

"Please leave a message after the beep…BEEP…Dante I know you've been ignoring me but pick up the phone! I need to tell you something. Come on, Pick Up! Fine be that way! After all, why do I keep butting in other peoples business. And if you feel in the mood to talk you know where to find me. BEEP"

Dante rolled over to face the ceiling, he closed his eyes remembering.

_Flash Back_

_A sickening thud resounded in contrast to the room's walls, a crack was then heard after signaling bones breaking against some strong impact. A low groan the sounds of it came from a woman. It was so dark Enzo couldn't see but hear only. Another impact was thrown fracturing more bones, a blood curdling scream hit the air._

"_Stanislav, we are here to retrieve them, not kill them! Boss' orders" Enzos vision seemed to clear out a bit, he saw a grey blurry figure grab a white one and toss it over his shoulder. It came more into focus, Lady was being carried by a blonde man, she hung limply there and blood trickled down her chin._

_Trish laid slumped in an almost sitting position with her back against the wall, her head lolled down on her right shoulder. The large man above her cracked his knuckles which were filled with the womans blood. He nudged her with his foot, the blonde woman fell to her left due to the lack of balance of weight._

_He need to remain still if he wanted to stay alive. Just as he was about to look for that red head Dante introduced him, Lucia was it? The italian saw an emblem on the back of their black coats. An 'F' enlaced with an 'S' and surrounding it were engraves of a blue fire._

"_FIRESTORM" He read silently to himself. The hefty man picked up Trish and then walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the red head the he seeked earlier._

"_Liam, what are we to do with this ignorant here" He jabbed Enzo sharply in with his foot. The plump man bit on his own lip so he wouldnt shout in pain._

"_Leave him for the demons to eat, Im sure theyre hungry right now." Liam placed a box in the italians hands "Give this to your friend Dante on behave of Firestorm will ya?"_

_Later that day, when Dante returned to the shop, everything seemed normal from the outside, but then as he entered he found Enzo lying on the floor, the furniture chopped into pieces, a metallic scent filled the air- the liquid leaked on the wooden floor and walls dampening it-, the lights went in and out. Dante dropped his keys and ran over to the plump man. His eyes were swollen and there were large bruises on his shoulder joint._

"_What did they do to you man?...Hm?" Dante looked around and saw within his stuby fingers was a box. 'For Dante' The silver haired man opened it. His brows knitted together. "Lets get you to a hospital, then I'll deal with those bastards"_

_A figure rested her head upon the desk in an isolated room, curtains draped down and floor polished. A racket was heard outside of her office, many muffled shouts probably just beyond her door. She lifted her head up and dared anybody to cross it without permission._

_Knock on the door. "Come in" A young woman with vivid orange hair came in closing the door loudly as if preventing anyone from coming in._

"_A…man…came to...see…you…Miss…Shall I…let…him…in?" She said between pants. The dark woman got up from her chair._

"_Do please" The secretary gave her boss a worried look "Do no worry if he's dangerous, I'll manage" The boss grabbed behind her back a long shiny object_

_She sighed "As you wish" she let go of the handle, before the female could think gunshots filled the air. She twisted the item within her hand infront of her, the bullets bounced off the long blade._

"_Dante…"_

"_Where are they!" Dante prodded his black handgun in the middle of her chest, she held the katana at his throat._

"_What are you talking about?" He threw the box on her desk. She looked sideways and seized it, look inside it she saw something she had lost sometime ago. Her family amulet, a T in gold surrounded by black flames and a pheonix.Thunder."How did you get this?"_

"_I can't believe you! You gave it to your cronies! You ordered it to happen, Veronica!"_

"_Dante I..!" But before she could answer the silver head already left. Her hawk eyes gleamed in sadness, than in determination._

_End flashback_

Dante was finally able to closed his eyes.

------------------------

A warm mist rose up from the item before him, cradled in his hands to produce heat from the harsh winter outside, anger and tension was in the air as she entered. Storming in, the clouds grew even darker last night, heavy hail came upon anyone whom roamed the late darkness. He sighed blowing light the vapor of the mug, the grey coated man looked over to the window.

The woman of last night stood staring through it with only a long sleeved shirt and black shorts, hands crossed over her chest." You act as if its Summer" She looked over her shoulder at the sound of his voice, he pushed the mug to his lips.

"What's wrong" It was more like an order than a question.

"I've told you already. I believe I don't have to tell you again"

"Was it because of his stubborness, Veronica" Statements.

"You know the answer"

"Lies blind us all…but it may also lead us to the truth" She turned to sit down next to him, Vergil's pale blue eyes look sideways as he drank further. He lowered it from his mouth, held it infront of him as she poured more hot liquid.

"You need to stop reading fortune cookies…I need to stop bringing chinese food." The silver head man just looked at her but said nothing in his defense.

"I can see why woman get so hooked up on chocolate even if its liquid" Veronica brought the kettle's neck to her mug…no hot choclate. She looked at Vergil a bit bewildered.

"You need to stay off MY chocolate and chinese food"

------------------------

You know her name now, hope you review.

Ciao


End file.
